


The One With Rin and the Closet

by rosered00



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, Closet Sex, F/M, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, NSFW, Oral Sex, Trapped In A Closet, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: Request at my tumblr, n-s-f-w-sportsbaes: "can i request a scenario where rin (free!) and his crush get shoved into a closed for 7 minutes in heaven please? thank you"





	The One With Rin and the Closet

Sometimes, Rin could kill Nagisa. The little shit had an uncanny ability to get himself and his friends into the most uncomfortable and unexpected situations that resulted in disaster as often as they did a good laugh. In this particular situation, though, Rin felt even more awkward than usual with the result of Nagisa’s odd compulsions.

The small space that Nagisa had pushed him into was dark, for sure, but nowhere near unpleasant. Mainly because discomfort of the traditional sense was impossible with the girl he’d longed after for what felt like forever pressed so tightly against his chest.

Her close proximity quickly had his face blushing bright red, adding to the overbearing body heat and making him glad that it was too dark for her to see the embarrassing shade his cheeks had taken on. She shifted to pound one fist against the door, rubbing against him in the process, and Rin jerked back toward the wall as the blood in his body seemed to realize that there was a far more interesting task at hand than darkening his cheeks.

He flinched. Darkness wouldn’t help him hide that, and in the cramped space they currently occupied there was every possibility that she would notice sooner rather than later.

Rin turned as best he could while still avoiding contact, joining the young woman’s efforts and pushing at the door.

“Nagisa,” he growled when their attempts to open the door were fruitless, “let us out of here right now and maybe I’ll consider leaving your windpipe in its proper place!”

There was a disembodied chuckle from the other side. “No can do! Watching all this pining has been painful for everyone! Rei and I aren’t letting you two out until we hear some moaning!”

Was Rei listening to this cat being let out of the bag as well? This just got better and better. He let his head fall against the door under the weight of this dilemma, wishing that he could slow time down momentarily and allow himself a few spare seconds to think.

“We could…fake it?” The suggestion came out sounding less determined than he wanted.

His crush didn’t buy it for a second. “I don’t really want to, do you?”

“I’m not blind, Rin,” she continued. “I was just, I don’t know. Waiting for the right moment.”

Rin let out a nervous laugh at that. “And this is it?”

“It looks like that’s being decided for us,” she answered with a tentative chuckle of her own.

She leaned in then, and Rin was once again so very aware of just how close she was. Maybe it was the lack of sight that did it. Something, though, was suddenly allowing her to tease all of Rin’s other senses in a way he’d never noticed before. Her scent, which was tinted with cinnamon on account of the shampoo she favoured, seemed to fill his nose. The exact pitch of the shaky breath she took pushed everything else to the periphery, at least until her lips pressed against his and he found himself lost in her taste for the first of many times.

Rin hadn’t been drunk very often. Alcohol was something his diet tended to keep him away from. At that moment though, he decided he would never bother toying with drunkenness again. No spirit had ever intoxicated him quite like the movement of their mouths together managed to in a matter of seconds.

Their noses bumped together awkwardly, and they pulled apart before any more mishaps could happen.

“Thank you for that little indulgence.” The whisper was close to Rin’s ear now. She was leaning against him, her hands on his chest. “I wanted to do that at least once, before all this.”

Rin had a hard time keeping the squeak out of his voice. “All this?”

“All of this,” she confirmed.

An undignified squeak escaped him as one of the hands that had been on his chest was suddenly removed and placed directly on the bulge in his jeans. Well, there went any shyness he might have once thought she possessed.

One hand became two as she cupped him through his pants. He sensed more than saw that she sank fluidly to her knees, and bit back a gulp when he felt his zipper being tugged down slowly, one tooth at a time.

It took everything that Rin had to put a hand on her forehead, pushing her back a little as she tugged his dick free of his boxers. Her warm breath ghosted over the length of it, very nearly making him whimper.

“I uh-” Rin cut off as he was stroked firmly, then swallowed and began again. “I haven’t, you know, done this before.”

“That’s okay,” came the soft reply from below, “just let me lead.”

There was no chance for him to respond after that. His throat quickly found itself otherwise occupied with attempting to keep back pitiful noises as his crush kissed the head of his cock and began to lap delicately down its length. She worked her way back up in much the same fashion, slipping her lips around the tip when she reached it and sucking loudly.

She pulled off of him after a few minutes, producing a lewd _pop_ in the process.

“That’s not going to work very well,” she huffed, clearly dissatisfied. “They’re never going to let us out if you keep that up. Being quiet, I mean. Relax a little and make some _noise_ , dammit!”

It wasn’t as though Rin would have had much of a choice beyond that point. She leaped back into her ministrations with a renewed vigor that immediately had his head falling back against the wall of the closet and a guttural groan rolling past his lips.

The door rattled as someone on the other side pounded on it. “That’s more like it!” Nagisa exclaimed.

Rin barely registered that he’d spoken. How could he possibly be aware of anything else, when his crush of several years had just swallowed his cock down with an ease he could never have imagined?

Prior to that moment, he would have guessed that he’d already fantasized about this scenario- minus the closet, of course- so much that nothing could surprise him should it play out. Yet here they were, with his fingers tangling in her hair in a mixture of shock and driving need while she displayed skills beyond his wildest dreams.

Rin felt his hips begin to rise and fall seemingly of their own accord with the rhythm at which the young woman had begun to bob her head. He couldn’t help it- the wet heat of her throat on his dick and the grip of her hands on his on thighs had made him a slave to his instincts before he could do anything to prevent it. If she was bothered at all by his thrusting into her throat, she made no sign of it, only continued working to push Rin closer and closet to the edge.

Though it felt like forever, in reality she achieved her goal in what was likely only a matter of minutes. Rin gasped louder than he could remember ever having done before, clenching his teeth and digging his fingers into her hair in what had to be a painful manner. There was a flash of pleasure in his gut, white-hot and glaring, pouring through him in molten lines as his cock spasmed and spilled.

Slumping heavily against the wall again, Rin drew the back of his hand across his face, wiping sweat from where it had accumulated on his brow before dropping the hand limply. God, he hardly had the energy to stay upright. Was that normal? It didn’t seem like that should be normal.

It took a moment for what had just happened to really, actually set in.

“Oh my god. Did you- did you just swallow all of that?” Rin tried and failed to keep the amazement and admiration out of his voice.

“I don’t suppose you had any other ideas to what to do with it?” The sinfully smooth voice was close to his ear again when she asked the question. “Besides, I’ve wanted to do that for a _long_ time.”

Rin just shook his head, knowing she was close enough to feel it.

The closet had grown more than warm enough to be uncomfortable now, and Rin was glad when his crush turned to knock on the door.

“Will you let us out now, you little fucker?”


End file.
